


Kisses

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [11]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Sounds like a busy day,” Phillip commented.“A very busy day,” Barnum agreed, playful smile on his face, “But the first problem is getting out of bed. Which is going to be very difficult.”“How so?” Phillip asked with a playful smirk of his own, Barnum’s hand sliding up to cup his cheek.“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” Barnum whispered, leaning down to press their lips together.





	Kisses

Barnum’s eyes fluttered open, his body used to getting up early. Looking beside him the man smiled. His partner Phillip was sleeping soundly on his side, facing the man.  
“Stop staring,” Phillip mumbled sleepily, “Its creepy.”  
“Well darling you’re just so beautiful,” Barnum smiled as he shifted closer, “Its hard not to stare.” He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. Phillip smiled into the kiss, eyes fluttering open to see Barnum’s smiling face above him.  
“Good morning,” Barnum greeted softly.  
“Morning,” Phillip smiled, “so what’s the plan for today?”  
“Well,” Barnum rest his hand the other man’s chest, thumb rubbing absentmindedly, “we need to head to the market to pick up some food for the animals, as well as some thread for Anne so she can fix her costume. Then we need to practice the new routine with everyone before tonight’s show.”  
“Sounds like a busy day,” Phillip commented.  
“A very busy day,” Barnum agreed, playful smile on his face, “But the first problem is getting out of bed. Which is going to be very difficult.”  
“How so?” Phillip asked with a playful smirk of his own, Barnum’s hand sliding up to cup his cheek.  
“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” Barnum whispered, leaning down to press their lips together. 

When the two of them finally managed to get out of bed and dressed, after Barnum grabbed Phillip’s open shirt to pull him in for a kiss, they headed to the market. When they arrived Phillip saw there was a lot of people and slipped his hand into Barnum’s on instinct.  
Barnum squeezed his hand reassuringly and kissed the side of his head,  
“Its alright Phillip,” He whispered, before leading the younger male to the stalls. 

As Barnum looked for some fresh berries, Phillip went to look for some thread for Anne’s costume.  
As he looked over all the colors trying to find a match, he overheard two woman talking at the next stall.  
“Isn’t that the Carlyle’s son?” One woman whispered, glancing over at him.  
“Yes,” The other replied, also glancing, “he turned his back on them and joined Barnum at the circus.”  
“He joined that scandal?” The first woman gasped.  
“Oh yes,” The second one nodded, “threw away his entire inheritance and got involved with Barnum.”  
“The shame of it.”  
Throughout the entire conversation Phillip had felt himself squirm. He had never liked direct attention and being talked about like that made him want to run and hide.  
Paying for the thread, Phillip quickly made his way back to Barnum. 

Barnum frowned when he saw Phillip walking towards him, eyes on the floor.  
“Phillip what’s wrong?” He asked.  
Phillip told the man what he had heard and was engulfed in a hug,  
“Now don’t you listen to them sweetheart,” Barnum soothed.  
“But…” Phillip chocked out.  
Barnum pulled back and cupped the younger mans face,  
“Phillip, are you happy at the circus?” He asked seriously.  
“Yes,” Phillip replied with tears in his eyes.  
“Are you happy being involved with me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then what those ladies said doesn’t matter,” He kissed Phillip on the forehead, and pulled him back into a hug. 

When the two made it to the circus, training began. Anne fixed her costume, and everyone learnt the new routine. After some practice they were ready for the show.  
The show, as always, was spectacular. The crowd roared with cheers and applause when it was over, Barnum and Phillip beaming happily from the ring.  
After everyone cleared out Barnum walked over to the group, grabbing Phillip and kissing him deeply.  
“What was that for?” The younger man asked after they pulled away, dazed smile on his face.  
“Because you were amazing, and I want to ask you something,” Barnum replied, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket and getting down on one knee, “Phillip Carlyle, will you marry me?”  
Phillip let out a sob and nodded, letting Barnum slip the ring on his finger. As the older man stood Phillip was swooped up into a kiss, the rest of the group cheering happily.  
The duo rest their foreheads together. 

“I love you Barnum.”  
“I love you too Phillip.”


End file.
